


Family Christmas

by Kujo1597



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kujo1597/pseuds/Kujo1597
Summary: Amethyst and Peridot's first Christmas with their daughter.This ties into my human AU but you don't need to really know it to read this. This is just super sweet family goodness.





	Family Christmas

“Tonight Santa comes,” Peridot excitedly whispered to Turquoise, her and Amethyst’s adoptive daughter. “And since you’re so wonderful I get the feeling he’ll be getting you some pretty great presents.”

“Really?” Was the five-year-old’s starry-eyed response.

“Yeah, really,” Peridot brushed Turquoise’s hair back. “Now get to sleep. Santa can’t come if you’re awake. You’ve heard the songs.”

Parent and child hugged then the bedroom light was turned off.

“So, she excited?” Amethyst sounded a touch antsy herself.

“Very excited,” Peridot replied with a smile then hugged Amethyst and kissed her on the lips. “This is our first Christmas as parents,” she was a bit misty-eyed. “It’s so unreal.”

Amethyst grinned. “Something tells me it’s gonna feel more real when Turquoise rips open her presents and we have to open boxes and put the toys together.” She gave Peridot a kiss on the neck. “But yeah, right now it feels like a dream.”

“We should go to bed ourselves, if Turquoise is anything like me when I was that age then we have an early morning.”

 

* * *

 

And they sure did. Right at 6AM Turquoise bounded into Amethyst and Peridot’s room and started shaking Amethyst.

“Ma, **Ma!** Santa came!”

“He did?” Amethyst was a bit too groggy to sound as enthusiastic as she normally would.

But Turquoise wasn’t fazed.

“Per, **Per!”** Amethyst pushed down on the bed next to her partner. “Santa came!”

“Santa came!” Turquoise echoed her mom.

Peridot sat up giggling. “Did he now?” She ruffled Turquoise’s hair.

“Can I open the presents now?” Turquoise bounced from one foot to another.

“In a minute,” Peridot couldn’t help smiling. “Me and Amethyst need to get out of bed first.”

“Can I look at them until you get up?”

“Sure.”

“C’mon Max,” Turquoise scooped up the brown havanese who just grunted a little, then she ran down to the living room.

“I feel a bit sorry for the old boy sometimes,” Amethyst said with a fond chuckle.

“Aw, he loves her, it’s just early for him too,” Peridot gave Amethyst a tender morning kiss. “Merry Christmas love.”

“Merry Christmas Per-bear.”

After a lot of tired eye-rubbing and groans Amethyst got out of bed and Peridot put in her cheery wreath-shaped plugs.

Just because it was ass o’clock in the morning doesn’t mean she can’t look festive. Even if her hair was in a bit of a state.

Then they walked into a living room and saw Turquoise barely able to contain her excitement as she looked at the gifts Santa brought her.

“Ma, Mom,” Turquoise pointed at the loosely-wrapped Santa presents with her pinky, one of her two remaining fingers. “Santa wrapped his presents to me like Mom wrapped mine.”

Peridot froze momentarily.

Uh-oh, did Turquoise figure it out?

Thankfully Amethyst came to the rescue. “Well of course Santa wrapped them like that. He knows everything about you and it’d be pretty mean of him to give you gifts you can’t open.”

“Oh,” Turquoise was lost in thought for only a second. “That makes sense,” her grin returned to her face. “So can I open them?”

“After stockings,” Peridot replied.

“Stockings!” Turquoise shouted before running over to the table they were placed on during the night. One for her, and one for Max.

After stockings were opened and just a little bit of chocolate was eaten, “thanks Amethyst for letting Turquoise eat chocolate for breakfast,” Peridot thought with only mild annoyance. The family then opened the presents under the tree.

Amethyst and Peridot embraced as they watched Turquoise whip the wrapping paper off of her presents and accidentally dropped some onto Max who was sniffing away at everything.

It was all so perfect.


End file.
